Experto en Sexo (SnK)
by Izaka Ai
Summary: "¿Qué pasa cuando vas a ver a tu banda favorita con tu prima y terminas en la cama con un famoso experto en sexo en la noche de San Valentín?"


El día de los enamorados es donde varias pasiones se despiertan para aquellos que tienen el valor de declarársele a la persona que ama, solo que para Eren se había convertido en el peor día de todos cada año, pues su suerte en el amor había sido fatal cada pareja que tenía terminaba por rechazarlo, miserable y dejándose llevar por su prima para pasar un "No San Valentín" decidió ir a uno de los lugares más ruidosos para no pensar en ello, esta vez la cita era en un concierto de una banda de rock alternativo que daría un concierto llamado "Gloria a los caídos" para las personas que no querían nada de romance;

 _Llamada_

 _\- Mikasa ¿a qué hora es el concierto?-pregunto Eren_

 _-es a las 8:00 p.m.-_

 _-ya veo, nos vemos ahí a las 7:45 p.m.-_

 _-te estaré esperando-_

 _Fin de la llamada_

Eren tenía una suerte fatal en el amor porque se dejaba llevar en el romance volviéndose todo un tonto romántico y ellas terminaban por dejarlo ya que lo consideraban un meloso, es por eso que decidió dejar todo lo referente al romance para ser un soltero odiando el amor. El día para el concierto llego y al tomar el taxi de este salieron una pareja prácticamente comiéndose a besos, el joven castaño al verlos intento rodearlos para subir ignorándolos pero parecía que lo seguían

-¡Vayan a un hotel!-les grito molesto, por fin dejándolo subir y una vez en camino el taxista le veía por el retrovisor hasta que se animó a hacerle platica

-Una noche romántica ¿no?

-Claro que no, es odiosa-se quejo

-Debería animarse debe haber alguien para usted.

El joven no contesto dejando al conductor hablado solo, al llegar se trataba de un centro de convenciones donde se llevaban a cabo todo tipo de eventos, bajo del taxi y se dio cuenta que esa noche había dos eventos, uno era el concierto y el otro una plática de un famoso consejero sexual, el castaño se le quedo viendo al afiche dado, que hablando de sexo el tenía más de un año sin él, pero en la esquina decía; "Levi Ackerman con 20 años de experiencia en terapia sexual"

-¡Eren!-le llamo su prima, el joven volteo y tras otro suspiro fue con ella

-Lamento la tardanza…-

-Está bien, vamos…-ella tomándolo del brazo

La banda toco rock animando a todos tantos parejas como los que no, la diversidad y la falta de luz no te hacía pensar en el momento, tras una hora de música Eren quien había bebido unas cervezas decidió ir al baño dejando a Mikasa disfrutando del evento. Al salir del baño caminaba de nuevo a la puerta del fondo cuando vio a su ex novia quien sonreía con un tipo más alto que el, eso claro que lo molesto, solo que al darse cuenta que iban hacia él, abrió una puerta para escapar de su vista, todo estaba obscuro así que retrocedió un poco para tropezarse con algo cayendo sentado;

-¡Ouch!-se quejó doliéndose de su trasero, se levantó justo cuando una luz se reflejó en el cegándolo, escuchando aplausos y silbidos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo en especial cuando una voz se dirigió a él;

-Al parecer tenemos un invitado-Eren giro lentamente para ver a un hombre de traje y con un micrófono, señalándolo, había muchas parejas sentadas frente a él quienes le aplaudían, algunas de ellas tenían globos y muñecos en formas de penes o pechos dejando al perdido joven bastante confundido

-Esto ¿No es el concierto, verdad?-pregunto titubeando, obviamente sabía que no se trataba del concierto pero nada se le ocurría

-Bueno, vamos a darle la bienvenida al invitado especial, di al público tu nombre-se acercó el hombre y al estar a la altura de su oído le te callas y sigues la corriente.

-Pero no, es que es una equivocación-le intento disuadir en voz baja, solo que los ojos del azabache se clavaron en , Eren Jeager-contesto al micrófono y todos volvieron a aplaudir

-Tengo un público que entretener y no creo que la pases mal, mocoso-esa la última palabra le hizo sentir molestia al castaño ojo verde y justo cuando iba a reclamar el otro se hinco ante él y se colocó frente a su miembro;

-Bien, la mejor forma de provocar a tu pareja es una buena mamada-

-¿Eehh?-Eren quedo impactado por ello, el azabache acerco su boca y suavemente paso aliento sobre el-espera, no.

-Deben tomarlo con su boca y disfrutar porque eso los excita al grado de provocar una sana erección, al pasarlo dentro de su boca jueguen con su lengua, no lo succionen tanto solo un poco, háganle sentir placer, tóquenlo-mientras explicaba Eren se ruborizaba completamente ya que aunque no lo hacia físicamente, su descripción lograba imaginárselo en especial al ver su rostro, «¡Maldición!, se ve tan sexy, con toda esa sugerencia soy capaz de venirme…» pensó el un maldito pervertido-le dijo el hombre en voz baja

-¡Ah!, espera, y no-molesto más por ello

-Bien, cuando por fin lo tengan en ese punto dominarlo es fácil, hay ciertos hombres que les encanta ser dominados por sus parejas, por favor levanten las manos quienes lo prefieren así-siendo varios los que levantaron las , son honestos-cuando una chica levanto la .

-¿Cómo saber hasta dónde llegar Mr. Ackerman?

-Bueno, es fácil pues debes sentirlo en su cuerpo-Levi se acercó a Eren por la espalda y jalo su cabello

-¡Ah!-se quejó este pero el mayor paso la nariz por su cuello y eso lo hizo estremecerse

-¿Duele verdad?-cuestiono a Eren

-Si…-

\- ¿Pero te gusta?-

-Pues si…-el ojo verde no podía negarlo, por extraño que pareciera eso le gustaba

-Lo ven, es fácil…-contesto sin inmutarse « ¿Quién es este sujeto? Me estoy volviendo loco con sus caricias ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?», el pobre al punto de querer llorar, Levi noto una lagrima de este y lo solto

Tras eso la conferencia termino y se despidió de todos aunque tenía una cena después de ello por lo que se dirigió a Eren pues el castaño estaba en la silla completamente deprimido

-Eso no es justo señor-le dijo el joven a lo que Levi se sentó a su lado

-Bien mocoso, admito que me excedí así que para compensarlo te invitare a la cena.

-No gracias, mi prima debe estar esperándome.

-¿En serio?, que mal, bueno adiós-se levantó para irse cuando Eren recibió un mensaje de Mikasa

"¿Dónde estás? Me dejaste sola con dos tipos que querían ligar conmigo, descuida les di la paliza de su vida, pero cuando te vea voy a hacerte algo peor por no estar conmigo para protegerme"

Ante el mensaje amenazador y consiente de lo que era capaz su prima decidió no regresar.

-Que miedo-murmuro el castaño corriendo tras que, iré.

-Bien-asentó Levi mirándolo de arriba abajo sintiéndose un poco incómodo el menor

Tras las copas que bebieron, Eren se sentó en la mesa para sacar su móvil pues recibió otro mensaje de Mikasa, Levi se sentó a su lado tomando un vaso de escoces;

-¿Tu novia?

-No, para nada es mi prima-suspiro triste

-Suenas que tienes problemas en el amor.

-Pues, es que las mujeres terminan dejándome.

-Bueno, me ayudaste así que te ayudare yo, te daré una consulta gratis.

-Vaya pero no creo que.

-No seas tímido.

-Bueno, dicen que siempre se sienten acosadas por mi "cariño", me enseñaron a ser amable, sincero y amar como es debido, me preocupo por ellas, les hablo para que sepan que estoy disponible y-

-¡Alto ahí!-levanto las manos frente al chico callándolo-¿Que tan seguido les hablas?

-Bueno casi a diario y les regalo cosas como chocolates caros, flores, soy detallista para mantenerlas contentas.

-Vaya ¿Cómo está el sexo? ¿Tienen orgasmos o simplemente fingen? Casi el 80% de las relaciones de pareja no funcionan porque no eres bueno en la cama, si pierden el interés en tu pene, estas muerto románticamente.

-¿Cómo demonios voy a saber? Además eso es personal.

-Con un verdadero orgasmo la haces vibrar entre tus piernas, los espasmos son diferentes.

-Eso no lo sé.

-Bueno ¿Podríamos averiguarlo?

-¿Cómo?-

-Tengamos sexo-le dijo como si nada, Eren por su parte casi se atraganta con su bebida

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Levi eso...

-Tengo una filosofía, "No hay mejor manera de averiguarlo más que practicarlo"-le contesto el hombre tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo hasta el elevador del hotel;

-Espere Levi, yo no...

-¿Qué? Hacerlo con un hombre o con una mujer no es tan diferente.

El joven se vio envuelto en lo que parecía no poder escapar, al llegar el elevador al piso no quería bajar.

-Levi por favor no.

-No eres virgen, dije que te ayudaría y mis terapias salen en miles pero esta te la daré gratis considéralo una suerte así que-Levi lo sujeto fuerte hasta que lo hizo entrar en su habitación. Una vez dentro fue a tomar un baño y al salir obligo a Eren hacerlo tambien « ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Hacerlo con un hombre?» pensaba, cuando recordó las palabras de Levi del porcentaje que el sexo valía para la relación, salió de la ducha y se vio al espejo «Vamos Eren tu puedes hacerlo, él es un experto si dice que eres bueno en la cama puede que sea más fácil resolver tus problemas» suspiro y golpeo sus mejillas, aunque eso fuera lo contrario a lo que el pensara pues el chico era un romántico empedernido.

Al salir el hombre estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, al verlo el joven sintió un aura de superioridad que lo hizo verse pequeño.

-Vamos que no tenemos toda la noche.

-Espe...espe...espere, es que no sé qué hacer.

-Fácil Eren-comento tomando su mano para llevarlo a la cama, se sentó sobre el retirándose la bata sin pudor alguno, Eren miro ese cuerpo menudo aunque algo formado denotaba cierta belleza, trago saliva por ello, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, bajo la mirada hasta su pene cerrando sus ojos-. ¿En serio te avergonzaras ahora? Ya te lo dije, es solo sexo.

-Pero es que...

-Calla y déjame mostrarte, descuida que no te besare será más fácil para ti.

Levi descubrió el pecho de Eren bajando hasta sus pezones, pasando la lengua por uno de ellos, ante esa estimulación el castaño quedo impactado de lo que bien que se sentía, pero al recibir una mordida cambio por completo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Duele!

Pero no fue sufriente para el experto así que bajo un lamiendo su piel hasta el ombligo del joven castaño, donde pudo percibió como este se endurecía, sonrió ante ello.

-Ya estas duro, vaya eso fue rápido.

-¡Deje de decir esas cosas!-se quejó Eren completamente rojo, pero ver a Levi haciendo eso no pudo dejar de pensar en una puedo negar que usted es hermoso.

Sus palabras dejaron a Levi sorprendido, jamás le habían dicho de esa manera de esa manera.

-Eren ¿Tu?

-Lo siento ¿Lo dije en voz alta? ¡Demonios! No quise hacerlo.

Leve como experto en Sexo para parejas, sus sentimientos sobre el amor eran fríos, puede que pensara que todo fuese sobre el acto sexual pero verlo como tal lo orillo a algo mecánico nada más.

Para no pensar en ello, bajo el cierre del pantalón y dejo salir su miembro bastante despierto, Eren no podía dejar de apreciar aquella vista de Levi tocándolo y finalmente engullendo su pene, la sensación fue tal que apretó los dientes, entre cerrando los ojos pues su felación lo excitaba en muchas maneras. Su boca succionaba más y con la lengua rozaba su miembro «Definitivamente es un experto» pensó Eren. Tan pronto estaba por correrse Levi trato de alejarse pero su semen salió expulsado, cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Lo siento.

-No lo lamentes, es normal.

-¿Esta bien?

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Preocuparte por todo, estamos aquí para evaluarte en la cama no para que me cuides.

-Pero, si esto es sexo ¿A caso uno no debe cuidar a su pareja?

-¿Te portas así con todas?-pregunto, Eren bajo la mirada dejando en claro que todas las mujeres quieren un hombre sumiso, desean uno pasional que las lleve a conocer rincones de placeres inimaginables. Pero descuida que yo te ayudare a descubrir esa parte tuya.

-No quiero-el chico se separó de este empujándolo un poco.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Me alegra que haga esto por mí, solo que si debo cambiar tanto lo que soy, no me amaran a mí sino a lo que les ofrezco, quería tratar pero está mal. Lo siento-Eren se le quedo mirando, sus ojos verdes le hacían sentir algo extraño, tenía una mirada inocente como nunca había visto-Gracias Levi.

Pero era difícil negar que en ese momento el consejero cayera ante sus propias teorías, pasando la mano por detrás de cuello, el otro se sorprendió de su reacción pero no pudo dejar de ver esos labios por fin rozándolos, el solo tacto fue suficiente para moverlos para probar el sabor que le brindaba, eso lo volvió más íntimo. Ante la seguridad de sus palabras Eren decidió darle rienda suelta a ese sentimiento que experimentaba.

-Levi-san.

-Eren, bésame.

-Pero...

-De alguna manera, me siento tan atraído a ti.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el menor, sin embargo el otro rozaba sus caderas contra las suyas despertándolo de nuevo, ese tacto y sus ardientes besos que hizo pensar que podría ser más que solo sexo, Eren por fin tomo el asunto y volteo a Levi en la cama para estar sobre él, abrió sus piernas arremetiendo contra él aunque no lo penetraba la sensación de roce era más que atractiva, Levi abrazo al chico besándolo, aun tenía un poco el sabor al alcohol que habían tomado pero nada desagradable, cuando sintió una mano pellizcar su pezón.

-¡Ah!

-¿Lo lastimo?

-Claro que no, me gusta, hazlo más.

-Levi, Levi...-entre más lo llamaba más presionaba sus tetillas, dibujo su espalda marcando sus dedos en ella, hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento, pero nunca lo había hecho con un hombre ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Dame tu mano-dijo el mayor que tras introducir dos de sus dedos en su boca provocando a Eren más lo llevo hasta su entrada-.Mételos, uno a uno necesito ser aflojado.

-¿Aflojado?-el ojo verde por un momento se asustó por ello, pero al introducir el primero y ver la cara de Levi pudo sentir como su erección se hacía mayor.

Así lo hizo por un rato, escuchando los gemidos del mayor, retorciéndose entre las mantas, su respiración se acortaba, para olvidar la enorme presión que guardaba comenzó a besar su cuello para luego ir a sus labios, fue cuando lo hizo más profundo que Levi se estremeció.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Eren! ¡Ahí!

La pauta estaba dicha, así que saco sus dedos y tomo un condón que el mayor había dejado sobre la mesa de noche, lo coloco y tras eso lo guio hasta su entrada penetrándolo, conforme avanzaba sentía la presión.

-¡Ngh! ¡Levi, esto es!

-Mocoso ¡Aah! ¡Mmmm!

Por fin lo tuvo dentro, Levi lo abrazo con sus piernas para que llegara más profundo, Eren al su rostro completamente ruborizado y respiración corta, decidió hacer el primer movimiento, lo embistió y el otro sacaba tremendos gemidos.

-¡Vamos Eren más!

-¿Esta seguro?

-¡Cógeme maldita sea!-presionándolo mas con sus piernas.

Eso hizo al castaño hacerlo más rítmicamente, conforme avanzaba más profundo lo hacía y tocando ese punto Levi se llenaba de placer, nunca pensó que el chico fuera tan bueno su dulzura y rudeza se confundían en la cama, lo vio al rostro y Eren le veía con sumo cuidado como si fuese a lastimarlo con solo un suspiro soporto gemido. El primero en correrse fue el azabache pero al parecer al menor le faltaba aumentando más, cada que paraba le indicaba que se acomodaba para darle más, Eren rozo su mejilla y beso sus labios.

-¡Aaah! ¡Aaah! ¡Aaah! ¡Ngh! ¡Eren!

-Levi, no puedo más.

-Eren...-el mayor se aferró a él por el cuello mientras lo levantaba con cada penetració , te amo.

-Levi, yo-el chico se le quedo mirando, pues jamás espero escuchar esa palabra, Levi se sonrojo horrores por ello cuando sintió como por fin se corría el chico.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Nada, no dije nada-le empujo para saliera de él y se dio la vuelta recostándose, Eren sonrió ante su notoria vergüenza, puede que no lo conociera hasta esa noche pero de alguna manera sabía que era más de lo que aparentaba ser. Finalmente se acomodó para quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el móvil de Eren sonó despertándolo, pero al abrir los ojos la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana lo cegó por unos momentos, una vez recuperado tomo su móvil

 _Llamada..._

 _\- ¡Eren! ¿Dónde estás?_

 _-Mikasa._

 _-Sí, soy yo, pensé que me llamarías en la mañana para pasar por mi e ir al trabajo, pero son las 10:00 a.m. y nada._

 _\- ¡Ah! Es cierto, lo siento._

 _-No importa solo no olvides que debes ir a trabajar. Y tendrás que pagar el almuerzo por dejarme sola, ya no te matare pero ven ya._

 _-Sí._

 _Fin de la llamada_

Se dio la vuelta para ver que no había nadie en la cama, recordando esos momentos que vivió con ese hombre cuyas palabras lo dejaron sorprendidos «Me dijo que me amaba», recorrió la habitación y ya no estaba, bajo al lobby y pregunto por él, solo que le dijeron que ya se había salido temprano.

-No puede ser, me dejo, en serio que tengo mala suerte en esto-el triste chico no le quedó otra más que ir a casa para trabajar.

Había pasado una semana después de ese evento, Eren seguía suspirando pues no podía negar que fue el mejor sexo de su vida, su prima le veía cabizbajo.

-No me digas, es el.

-Mikasa, fue hermoso pero solo duro tan poco.

-Como todas tus relaciones.

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió ¿Sabes?

-Pero es la verdad. Como sea ¿Ya verificaste la velocidad de ese vehículo?

-Lo siento, ahora lo hago-el joven Eren pertenecía la fuerza de policía que patrullaba las autopistas en busca de conductores en exceso de velocidad junto a su prima y compañera Mikasa. El chico lo midió y se pasaba por 15 kilómetros el límite.

-Yo me encargo-la chica encendió la sirena para detenerla conductor irresponsable, Eren bajo de la patrulla y acomodo su arma además de sacar su cartera de multas. Al llegar al vehículo toco la ventanilla para que la bajara.

-Señor el límite de velocidad es de 90kmh y usted iba a 105kmh ¿Podría mostrarme su licencia y registro, por favor?-le dijo sin verle aun a la cara, pero cuando vio la fotografía de inmediato levanto el rostro.

-Oficial Jeager, vaya burla.

-¿Levi-san?

-Sí, idiota te busque por un rato hasta que di contigo en Internet.

-Pero usted me dejo solo en esa habitación.

-¿Me castigaras por ir a la cafetería a traer algo caliente para beber?

-Yo, usted...-Eren completamente perdido, Levi bajo del auto y acorralo al castaño contra el vehículo quien tembló pues coloco su rodilla entre sus piernas.

-Deja de balbucear e invítame a salir.

-¡Espere un momento! Soy un novio terrible ¿Lo recuerda? Terminan huyendo porque soy meloso y las llamo seguido, y creo en el amor, romance. Usted dijo que era demasiado.

-Eren-cerro sus labios con beso, al separarse le miro a los un hombre de 34 años que no cree en el amor, y tu un mocoso romántico ¿No crees que hacemos buen par?

Ante la extraña lógica, Eren le dio la vuelta ahora sometiendo a Levi pasando su mano tras su cuello, dándole un apasionado beso.

-Dime dónde vives y pasare por ti a las 8:00 para cenar-le sonrió, el mayor se sonrojo pues de alguna manera ese mocoso había llegado a su caparazón, demostrando que ningún experto en sexo puede con la inocencia del primer amor.

Fin.


End file.
